


ecliptica

by gingerblossom



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bad Ending, M/M, Major Character(s) death, Soulmates, heeseung jake and sunghoon appear only briefly at the end, jay is a vampire, jungwon is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: Jay stared at Jungwon in silence for a couple of seconds, just looking at his eyes made his heart beats – despite it being off for hundred of years. The power of love, which neither of them ever knew until they met, blossomed into the flower of eternity inside their chest. Against every rule of what is right and wrong, their souls linked together creating a bond nobody would ever be able to break.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	ecliptica

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ( ᵘ ᵕ ᵘ ⁎)  
> this is my first time writing something about enhypen so im really really excited ♡ it's been a while since i wrote something but today i kinda had a rush of inspiration so this piece born. maybe it's because i'm totally into jaywon nowadays..... (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و  
> anyway!!! the story is unbetaed because we die like men and also, english is not my first language so be easy on me if something isnt right.  
> apart from that, the title came from my favorite sonata arctica's album!
> 
> have a good time reading ♡

* * *

The echoes of raging footsteps as well as the almost unhuman screams he heard at his back were seriously frightening. The more he travelled far from the main town the more he heard them coming closer. This time was a bad one, the blonde thought as he speeds through the woods, he was beginning to think he would make it out of it alive. A fiery arrow was thrown at his back, sticking him side to side from his left shoulder; the pain he felt was enough to make him sprint even more, using his power at the fullest to escape that nightmare. ‘I won’t let them win.’ This was his resolution as he run without looking back; other arrows were thrown, some hit his leg, some missed him, others just scratched his cheek. It didn’t matter, he still pushed through until his legs didn’t give up, letting him fall in the middle of a soft layer of snow.

‘ _This is the end._ ’ the boy thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
“Are you okay, sir?” a faint, sweet, voice from a far was speaking to him; was him God? How nice for him to talk in a polite way, despite being a creature of the night.  
Maybe he was merciful like those religious fanatics liked to say. Jay cracked one eye open, looking at the owner of the said voice. He didn’t get to see a lot of it, his centenary body gave up to the cold, passing out.

  
Jay woke up again when he felt something brushing over the cut on his side, making it burning like crazy. The blond hissed, his arm snapped towards the source of the pain and when his eyes opened, he realized what was going on. A boy was standing at his side, looking at him carefully and curiously, he was holding a wet cloth in his hand.

“Oh, you’re awake!” The boy cheered, the voice was the same he heard before passing out, he must have saved him.

  
“Where am I?” Jay stared at him seriously, he tried to move but the several injuries he procured himself during the escape denied him any sudden action.

  
“My house and please don’t move! You have so many wounds… just lay there, get some rest.” The black-haired boy smiled at him, despite Jay being tremendously confused now, some things started to get clear. He was indeed inside a house; he could smell the scent of gas burning inside the lamp that was faintly illuminating the room. The boy took him there, that’s why he could have entered without problems.

  
“Ehm.” The voice of the younger shook him from his thoughts, Jay looked over him arching an eyebrow “Your hand?” Then his free hand came over his one, making the blond lose his grip over the latter’s wrist. Once freed, the boy resumed what he was doing before, taking the wet cloth over his wound again. “It may burn a little, just hang in there mh?” Jay only nodded, he was good at handling the pain; after all, he dyed already long time ago.

  
It indeed burned a little, but the touch of the small boy was so delicate. He almost didn’t feel his tiny fingers pressing over the cut; nobody has ever treated him so carefully, not even his mother.

“What’s your name?” Jay asked, curiosity take on him as he looked up to the wooden ceiling of the house.  
“Jungwon, sir.”  
Jungwon, the blond repeated it in his mind – it suited him.  
“I’m Jay.”  
  
Jungwon, as Jay came to know, was extremely nice. Not only he cured all his injuries but offered him to stay in the house as much as he wants. The idea was appealing, he couldn’t neither run away or using his powers with those wounds, and the hunters were still up at his ass and probably were looking for him everywhere.  
Jungwon’s house as he learned, was far in the deep of the countryside, the main town was a day of horse ride from there. The boy moved only to go get some basic needs such food and medicine, which happen to be once in a month.

When he found Jay passed out in the snow, he was coming back from his monthly outgoing, so he was likely to be inside the house until the next month. But Jay’s body would indeed get weak, his physical condition was already bad because the injuries and he didn’t seem to heal faster as he was used to. He couldn’t afford to starve until next month, so he decided to wait a couple of weeks, make sure that the hunters were convinced that they lost his tracks and then he would move.

The plan was perfect, but Jay didn’t think about one little detail.  
The fact that he and Jungwon grown closer and closer each day more.

* * *

  
  
Jay didn’t realize it at first, being constricted to bed for at least the first week of his stay, Jungwon took care of him totally. He cleaned his medication, fed him food, even helped him get cleaned – Jay was dead sure he saw the young boy blush the first time he got undress in front of him, and he enjoyed it. Jay was a total showman, he liked to tease, play with his victims, making them beg before sinking his teeth in the crook of their neck and greedily get fed with their blood.

  
But, as he came to realize, Jungwon was a little devil himself despite being a normal human being; his character was way more mischievous than Jay thoughts. By the half of the second week the boy started to open about himself. He told the blond about his past, he was an orphan, he never met his parents and was grown by his granny who passed away at the start of the year, that’s why the poor sixteen years old was living all alone in such a big house. Jay understanded more about him, he was so young, but he was so serious in the way he reacted to things, how he kept the house cleaned and organized, how he managed to keep on living. Jungwon, despite being young, already did a bunch of works – he didn’t have any money for school, but his granny taught him how to read and write, this made it easy for him to get himself many jobs. He would like to work like crazy when the weather was nice and warm and have a rest on the winter, since all the fields were left fallow until spring.

Jungwon was strong and independent but he was still a sixteen years old, there were particular times that reminded him that, especially during the night when the boy would quietly climb over his bed and lay beside him, neither of them would say anything, Jay would just open his arms and let the boy rest his head over his chest. This one of those nights.

  
“Do you ever feel lonely, Jay?” the black-haired boy asked, his head leaning over the elder’s chest. The question made him smile bitterly – being a creature that lived for almost more than one hundred years he felt lonely everyday of his life. It’s been three weeks since Jungwon saved him and Jay still asked himself if the boy has ever noticed, if he ever understood what Jay’s really nature was.  
His injuries didn’t make him leave the bed until a couple of days ago, so he never had to leave the house, so the sun wasn’t a problem. Plus, he was being able to keep his hunger on check all time along. So, there was no way Jungwon would know that Jay is a vampire.

  
“It happens quite often, yes.” His voice came out a lot of raspier than normal, this made Jungwon shift, the tiny bit necessarily to turn around and look at him.

“You never talk about yourself thought like you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you.” Jungwon pouted in such a cute way Jay felt something inside his chest getting warm, which was strange since he didn’t have any blood circulation at all.

“You’re right, shall I tell you something?”

“Yes, yes! Tell me everything!” The younger’s face suddenly got happier, normally Jay wasn’t that fond of speaking about himself, partially because he couldn’t reveal his nature and also because life wasn’t easy for him.

  
“Ah then, let’s see. Where do I begin? Mh… I was born on a tiny village far away from here. I never known who my mother is because she died while giving birth to me. My father was busing working in our farm, so I barely saw him, I had to grew up alone until I was 18 then I decided to move in the main town and starts a new life and then…” I died; he would have said. His speech suddenly got interrupted, the flashback of the past came back to hunt him, he still remembers it like it happened today. How that woman seduced him, how she allured him into his trap, how her teeth sank in his neck, his blood being drawn…

  
“Jay, is everything okay?” He didn’t realize he was crying until the tiny tips of Jungwon’s fingers didn’t came to clean his eyes. The boy smiled tenderly at him, he kept caressing his face with so much care until Jay didn’t stop crying. For the first time in his both mortal and immortal life, Jay felt loved. Nobody cared about him in that way, nobody treated him like that. Nobody ever understood him like Jungwon did. They were the same; they were both left alone in such a cruel world and they’re only way to keep fighting it was together.

  
Jay stared at Jungwon in silence for a couple of seconds, just looking at his eyes made his heart beats – despite it being off for hundred of years. The power of love, which neither of them ever knew until they met, blossomed into the flower of eternity inside their chest. Against every rule of what is right and wrong, their souls linked together creating a bond nobody would ever be able to break.

Before Jay even noticed, his hand came to grab the younger by the nape of his neck and their lips sweetly collided one another. They kissed in the dark, slowly and fondly, both lovingly and desperately, for an indeterminate time. They both fell asleep like that, Jungwon being hold in Jay’s arms, Jay holding Jungwon tightly at his chest.

* * *

Other days passed by without Jay realizing it; he was feeling way too great being with Jungwon. Now that he got a taste of happiness his intent was never letting it go. But the situation wasn’t as easy as he wished, the hunters were silent, but they were probably still in alert, so he couldn’t just walk out of the house as he likes.

Then a thought started to come into his mind: he could still run away and ask Jungwon to follow him. They could start a new life in another town, far away from there, maybe one of those big cities with a lot of shops so that Jungwon could get better jobs than helping the farmers with the harvest. Yes, that was the nicest and safer choices.  
  
Despite that, his nature reminded him that even if he wished it, Jay could never live as a normal human being ever again.

It happened during the night, his stomach suddenly started to hurt, heavy cramps made his body curl into a ball and painful whimpers started to escape from his lips. Jungwon was still fast asleep at his side, he looked so innocent and pure, such an easy prey. Jay’s eyes turned red as soon as the pale neck of the boy came into his vision. ‘Just a tiny little bite wouldn’t do anything.’ The vampire lured him, speaking seductively at his own mind.

‘ _You know you can stop yourself from killing him, just a quick suck and he’ll be fine_.’

‘ _You want it to, do it_.’

‘ _Bite him, Jay_.’

The desperation, the hunger, the urge of satisfy himself – the love he felt for the boy, his morals, his happiness. Everything was in contrast inside his mind, he was getting crazier and crazier every minute that passed. Without even realizing it Jay found himself reaching for Jungwon’s neck, his fangs bared and on display. He was about to bite when the boy woke up, warm tears falling from above all over his cheeks.

“Jay?”  
“I’m sorry Jungwon, I’m so sorry.”  
The blond trembled, he didn’t realize that his teeth were still out, his eyes were still red. He was feeling disgusted with himself. That’s why he was destinated to be alone, he didn’t deserve to love anyone if his mind ended up seeing them as food. Tears streamed down his eyes, Jungwon would surely despite him, he would hate him for such a thing.

“Jay.”  
His sweet voice called him, but the blond didn’t respond. Quietly the boy made his way to the elder, stretching his arms he hugged him tightly, patting his head with his small hands.

“It’s okay, I know what you are.”  
“You... know?”  
“I always knew it, you had your fangs down when I saved you.”

Jay raised his head up to meet Jungwon’s eyes. He always knew that he was a monster, and despite that he took him inside, cured him, took care of him and even fell in love with him.  
Jungwon smiled at him, he let the hug go so he could sit down in from of him. With a heavy blush on his cheeks, he lowered a bit his nightgown to bare more of his neck.

“You can do it, go ahead.”  
“Are you sure?”

Jungwon nodded, biting his lips. He knew Jay wouldn’t resist any longer and the day of the groceries was still a bit far, he could manage to quench his thirst for a bit with his own blood for now, before buying some animal one.  
Silence filled the room as Jay came closer, gulping down. It’s ironical, he did this so many times, he killed so many people and now he was feeling shy. Taking a deep breath, he bared his fangs again and closed his eyes.

  
The teeth sank in the skin like it was a fluff dessert, Jungwon’s blood tasted as sweet as a strawberry pastry. The more Jay drank it, the more it felt addicting. Restrain the vampire inside him was not easy, his monstrous side was telling him to drink it all, but he managed to stop himself before it was too late. Blood dripped down the white nightgown the younger had on, his face was completely red, and a couple of tears fell down his closed eyes. Jay hugged him just in time before Jungwon collapsed for the exhaustion.

“I love you, Jay.”  
  


* * *

The day of the groceries came soon after that event, Jay would have lied if he didn’t admit that he was quite worried to send Jungwon to the main city with his bite mark still fresh. But Jungwon didn’t listen any reason, he was sure nobody would pay attention to him because nobody never showed empathy or kindness to him, which was fully credible since anyone was worried that a sixteen-year-old boy was living all by himself in the deep of the countryside. This made Jay feel less anxious, but still the blond-haired boy insisted to place a rudimental medication over the spot, at least hiding it would be less risky.

  
With their hearts fill with a various mix of emotions – anxiety, fear, decision and braveness – Jungwon started his journey on a Sunday night. It was better to travel at night, he said, so he would back home on the evening of the day after. Jay was still a lot troubled, he was dead worried for the boy, he wished he could be with him, but he knew he didn’t have any other choice. Hugging him tightly, Jay send Jungwon away with a long, breath taking kiss.

“Come back safely, I’ll be waiting you.”  
  
Jungwon smiled at the thought of those words, he wasn’t used to it. Since his grand mother passed away nobody waited for his return from the errands, he always came back to an empty, cold house. But this wasn’t the case anymore, Jay was waiting for him to come back. With this happy thought in mind, he sprinted with his horse through the night.  
  
The boy reached the town early in the morning, the shops were about to open soon. By the middle of the day, he managed to collect everything he needed for the house, new medications, fresh vegetables and now, his last stop was the butcher. Carefully Jungwon purchased the right amount of meat and kindly asked for two litres of pig blood. The request raised some suspicious in the man, who stared right at the badge the boy had over his neck; despite that he didn’t say a word, quietly he placed the order in the counter and waited for the boy to pay.  
With all of groceries done, Jungwon got back to his horse happily. He was putting them in the little wooden carriage when a tall man with red hair approached him.  
  
“Hello little boy.” The man greeted, Jungwon looked up at him and bowed his head a little, humming a good morning.  
  
“I never see you around, what’s your name?”  
  
“Yang Jungwon, sir.” The black-haired boy replied politely, he felt the stare of the man piercing through him. Who was he and what did he want from him?  
  
“I’m Lee Heeseung, head-hunter of the city.” Jungwon gulped down, but still tried to not look nervous.  
  
“How can I help you?”  
  
“The butcher called me, saying that a little skinny boy with black hair asked him for two litres of blood and had a strange patch over his neck, seems familiar to you?”  
  
Sweetly, Jungwon smiled to the man, placing the heavy load of groceries inside the carriage.  
  
“Seems like it’s me.” His tone was bratty, but this didn’t make Heeseung flinch, who just smiled at him back.  
  
“Do you know there’s a vampire going around here? Our hunters were at his back a month ago, but we lost his trace.”  
  
“Ah really? I didn’t know it, I came down to the town only once a month for errands.”  
  
Jungwon explained himself kindly, but Heeseung didn’t seem to buy it at first. His eyes were glued to the younger’s neck, it was covered but his sixth sense was telling him that under that patch he was hiding a bite mark.  
  
“What happened to your neck?” He knew this question was coming soon or later, without being flustered by it the boy kept smiling, titled his head and let out a soft laugh.  
  
“My cat scratched me, nothing serious.”  
  
Heeseung arched an eyebrow, unsure if believe him or not. He was about to speak when Jungwon bowed his head again, excusing himself.  
  
“I’m sorry sir but I have to go now, it would take me quite a lot of time to reach my house and I want to be there before it gets dark.”  
  
“Ah… Please go, I didn’t want to take your time.” The man took a step back, letting the black-haired boy get on his carriage. With a sceptical look he watched him go, something was not right in the situation; without further thinking, Heeseung headed towards the first public phone available.  
  
“Sunghoon, it’s me. I have a mission for you and Jake.”  
“What is it?”  
“Wait at the borders of the city, sooner a young boy in a wooden carriage would pass. Follow him. I think he knows something about our prey.”

* * *

When Jungwon came home safe and sound Jay almost cried for the relief. Spending the day without him was awful but it was helpful for his new plan, even if he promised the younger to not go out, Jay sneaked away for a couple of hours to reach his old house.

Thanks to the cure Jungwon gave him his powers came back at the fullest, so it was easy for him to go and come back in a couple of hours. After all, he just needed to take something that now was resting secretly in his pocket. He just needed the right time to give it to Jungwon.

Little did he know, the right time never came.

It was in the middle of the night, around 3 or 4 AM, when someone took down the front door. Jay and Jungwon were sleeping in the tiny bed of the younger when the chaos started, the same red-haired man from the day before broke into the room, followed by other two men.

  
“Look what we got here.” He screamed, waking the couple up who stared at him terrorized. Jay hugged tightly Jungwon who started trembling as soon as Heeseung took a gun out from his jacket, pointing him directly at the blond.

“Monster, let the boy go and come with us without resisting.”  
“What if I don’t want to?”

The man laughed, his crazy laugh echoed in the almost empty room. It was honestly the scariest thing Jay even heard in all of his life.

“Do you think you have a choice? Sunghoon, Jake, go take the boy out.”

As soon as he ordered, the other two men sprinted forward and grabbed Jungwon by the arms, dragging him away from Jay’s embrace. The boy started crying and screaming, begging them to let him go. Of course, both of them were stronger than him so he didn’t stand any chance, they ended up take him out of the house.

  
“If you care for him just come out,” Heeseung threatened, his eyes dead and cold “and don’t do any vampire trick, or I’ll kill him.”  
Jay breathed heavily, as he watched Heeseung turning his back and heading outside. He could have attacked him if he wanted but he knew that if he killed the man than his thugs would have kill Jungwon.

  
With his head low, he walked out of the house as well. The first thing he saw was Jungwon being restricted by the taller of the duo, he looked so much in pain and this made his anger rose.

“I’m here so let him go.”  
“Let him go Sunghoon, for now.” The grip of the man was released and Jungwon fell on the soft snow. Tears were still streaming down his feline eyes, he felt so useless.

“Now, go down on your knees monster.”  
Jay did as command, he kneeled to the ground and rose in arms in defeat. It was over. His eyes kept on wandering to Jungwon, he wanted to scream to him to run away, that was no place for him to stay. He was not a monster.

  
“I hope you had fun killing all those people, now go to hell and never come back again.” Heeseung screamed before pulling the trigger.

* * *

Everything happened in a second. Jungwon got up from his place and stormed toward Jay, throwing himself between him and Heeseung. The bullet hit him right in the middle of the back, passing through him. His body collapsed on the ground, blood leaking through his mouth as soon as he opened it. Jay screamed, tears furiously falling down his cheeks as he rushed to take the boy into his arms.

  
“No Jungwon, you can’t. You can’t die okay? We will run away together, remember? You must live. Jungwon please, please.”  
Jay hugged him tightly at his chest, his hands kept on caressing his face, getting stained with the blood the boy kept on losing. Jungwon weakly smiled at him, life slowly starting to dissipate from him.

“I… love you, Jay.”  
“I love you too Jungwon, please don’t leave me… please…” Jay took his hand in his, kissing the back of it while holding it tightly.

“Let’s meet in another life, okay? We will be happy… together.”

With that last breath, Jungwon closed his eyes and Jay felt like dying for the second time in his life. His eyes turned red at the instant and with his fangs bared he looked up. Heeseung was standing in front of him now.

“Another death caused by you, you’re such a horrible monster.” The man quietly spoke, spitting over him before pulling the trigger once again, hitting the vampire right in the middle of the chest.  
  
Jay’s body collapsed over Jungwon’s one, his hand lost his grip and from it a pretty silver ring covered in blood slipped into the snow.

‘ _Let’s meet in another life, Jungwon. I’ll ask you to marry me when we be together again_.’

**Author's Note:**

> if you managed to come this forward, i applaude you for that! ♡ if you liked it please leave a little kudo or a comment, it would make me very very happy! thank you all for your time ♡♡♡


End file.
